


Stuck On You

by FlightoftheFantasies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 40s slang, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Peggy Carter, Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M, Moving On, Oblivious Steve Rogers, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Build, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: I can’t compare to her, I’m not going to compare to her. I’m me, and that all I can be. I might be stuck on you, but your stuck on her, and it’s time for me to move on.





	Stuck On You

“Peg is such an amazing woman Annie! I’ve never met a dame like her before, never met anyone like Peggy Carter. She’s smart and funny, beautiful and strong, she don’t take shit from no one. I saw her slug a guy right in his ugly mug, and damn, it was a hell of a swing Annie! I’m tellin’ ya! Ain’t no one like Peggy! You’ll just love her, I know it!”

Steve continues to gush about this Peggy Carter, going on and on about how wonderful she is. Talking about every little thing she has done or said, and how she never looked at him as just a scrawny man with a number of illnesses. I’ve never seen Steve in such a tizzy over a woman before. And I don’t like it! 

In just one month of being away for army training, Steve Rogers has gone and fallen in love with a woman who’s not me. Okay, that sound bad; it makes me sound like some mad woman who’s possessive and easily jealous. But that’s not it at all! 

I’ve been in love with Steve Roger’s since we were 16 years old! I even told him, straight out, that I was in love and asked him out on a date! I never make the first move when approaching a man. But Steve never thinks any woman would be interested in him because of how small and sickly he is. But that don’t matter to me, never has. He is sweet and charming, kind and smart, even though he wants to fight anything that moves, I can deal with that. However, when I told him how I’ve been stuck on him, he laughed. 

The man laughed right in my face, laughing so hard he started coughing from the lack of air to his lungs. He honestly thought I was joking and playing a prank on him. Nothing I do can convince him that my feelings for him are real and make him see me as anything more than a friend. Eight years of being in love with this man, and here he is swooning over another woman like she hung the moon. It stings, it really does. 

“That’s great Steve,” I sigh, “I’m sure she is just a swell gal. I’ve got to get going, I’m scheduled the night shift at the hospital.”

I say as I stand from his sofa, gathering my stuff.

“Alright Annie… Oh, wait.” Steve calls for me just as I reach the door. 

I turn to look at him to see him shuffling his feet, “Would ya, um, would ya like to meet me at the diner tomorrow? I’m supposed to be leavin’ again, and I don’t know how long I’ll be gone. I’d like to spend my last day with my best girl.”

A huge smile brightens my face, my heart swells in my chest, “Yeah! I’d love to Steve!”

Steve smiles up at me, those big blue eyes of his sparkling at me, “Great! Peggy and I will be there about 11AM! We’ll see you then!”

The smile suddenly falls from my face, my heart dropping to my stomach. 

“Oh, Peggy will be there too?” I ask softly.

“Well yeah. I got ta leave with Peg, so just thought it might be nice to show her some of Brooklyn before we have to meet the Doc.” Steve explains, oblivious to my reaction.

I nod my head, “Of course… I’ll try and be there. Bye Steve”

I leave without another word to the man. 

No, there is no way I can go, I can’t possibly handle seeing him fall over himself for this other woman. I’m sure she is a lovely woman, but knowing that Steve is already head over heels for the woman, it makes me want to not like her. I’ll just lie and say I couldn’t make it, he’ll understand, I’m sure he won’t even care if I give him the brush off.

Then again, if he is expecting me and I don’t show up, he will get that kicked puppy look. That look that makes me cave so easily to him just to make him happy. He’s been through enough to make him unhappy, I hate to be the one to cause him even more unhappiness of any kind.

I sigh, that does it then. I must me some kind of dumb Dora to be putting myself through this kind of suffering. What’s one more stab to the heart?


End file.
